Was tun mit der Unendlichkeit?
by marie-antoinette16
Summary: Hermine gerät in Voldemorts Hände. Für sie ist klar, dass sie keine Chance hat, aus der Gefangenschaft lebend herauszukommen. Sie schließt mit ihrem Leben ab und versucht alles, um ein schnelles Ende zu finden, doch dies gewärt ihr der Lord nicht. HG/SS


„Bring sie zu mir!"

Die kalte Stimme Lord Voldemorts schalte durch die dunkle Halle des großen Schlosses. Der Todesser verneigte sich und verschwand.

Minuten später stand er erneut vor seinem Meister, doch diesmal in Begleitung einer jungen Frau. Sie war schön. Alle Todesser, selbst Voldemort, hatten es erkannt. Doch sie war wertlos. Die falsche Abstammung konnte auch das schönste Antlitz nicht verbergen. „Nun, Schlammblut, wie gefällt es dir in deinen Räumen?" Dieser Hohn, den ihr hier jeder entgegenbrachte... Er war beinahe unerträglich, doch sie störte sich daran nicht mehr. Sie hatte mit ihrem Leben abgeschlossen, hoffte nicht mehr auf Rettung. Was sollte es bringen, auf Gnade zu hoffen? Ihr war egal, was mit ihr geschehen würde. Vielleicht hatte alles ein schnelleres Ende, wenn sie ihn provozierte. Ein schmerzhafteres, aber dennoch ein schnelleres. „Danke, Mister Riddle. Es ist nicht, was ich gewohnt bin, aber besser als gar kein Dach über dem Kopf." Hermine sah auffordernd in diese kalten, roten, widerlichen Augen. „Hast du keine Angst vor dem Tod, Schlammblut, wenn du mir, dem dunklen Lord, dem mächtigsten Magier, der jemals auf Erden wandelte, mit so wenig Respekt begegnest?"

Hermine lächelte. Es fiel ihr nicht mal schwer, denn seine Frage war naiv. „Doch!"

Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Und dennoch gibst du diese respektlosen Antworten von dir. Hast du die Hoffnung bereits aufgegeben? Die Hoffnung, dass deine Freunde dich jemals befreien werden? Du enttäuschst mich. Ist nicht Liebe und Hoffnung die Waffe der guten Seite? Solltest du die Hoffnung auf Liebe bereits aufgegeben haben?"

Ihr ungebrochenes Lächeln verwirrte ihn. Er hatte vieles erlebt, doch niemals stand ihm jemand so gegenüber. Die Menschen, seine Opfer und Feinde, hatten gebettelt, waren entschlossen oder hatten ihn verachtend und hasserfüllt angesehen. Seine Diener bedachten ihn mit ehrfürchtigen Blicken, doch alle hatten eines gemeinsam. Die Angst!

Auch sie hatte Angst. Sie hatte große Angst und versteckte sie nicht einmal. Sie schien entschlossen, ihn jedes ihrer Gefühle sehen zu lassen. Als wenn er dies nicht auch so gekonnt hätte.

„Ich habe niemals die Hoffnung aufgegeben. Genauso wenig, wie die Liebe. Ich sehe das Große, das Ganze. Ich habe Hoffnung, dass man Sie vernichtet, so dass nicht ein Staubkorn von Ihnen übrig bleibt. Die Welt kann wieder lieben, ohne die Furcht, seine Liebsten zu verlieren.

Ich bin dabei nur ein zu verkraftendes Opfer. Meine Freunde, meine Familie, sie alle werden meinen Verlust eines Tages verkraftet haben und sie werden glücklich sein, dass alles vorbei ist. Dass sie vernichtet sind und sie sich an mich erinnern können, wie ich war, als ich noch lebte.

Wie ist das mit Ihnen? Wird sich irgendjemand an Sie so erinnern?"

Wieso verfluchte er diese unwürdige Kreatur nicht einfach. Sie musste nur leben, um Potter ein Köder zu sein. Ihr Zustand war dabei unwichtig.

„An Lord Voldemort werden sich Generationen erinnern, denn er wird sich immer in Erinnerung rufen. Unsterblichkeit wird mir dienen, niemanden vergessen zu lassen."

„Niemand ist unsterblich. Sie sind bereits tot. Ein Mensch ohne Seele, der sie zweifellos sind, obwohl ich mir bei der Definition Mensch eher unsicher bin, kann nicht leben. Er kann existieren. Ich bin gespannt für wie lange. Schade eigentlich, dass ich das nie erfahren werde." Es war genug. Dieses Schlammblut verhöhnte ihn und er ließ es zu, ohne sie dafür zu bestrafen.

Ein Schmerz durchfuhr Hermine. Es tat so unendlich weh, doch sie schrie nicht. Wand sich nicht auf dem Boden, auf den sie fiel. Es war ihr egal. Jeder Schmerz würde irgendwann enden, so auch dieser. Ob durch den Tod oder durch seine Langeweile an dem Spiel, würde sich noch zeigen.

Lord Voldemort verstand das nicht. Es war nicht möglich, keine Schmerzen bei diesem Fluch zu spüren. Doch sie regte sich kaum. Ein Zucken durchfuhr ihren jungen Körper, mehr nicht.

Er löste den Zauber und Hermine wurde von den Todessern auf die Beine gestellt. Hermine riss ihre Arme los und funkelte sie wütend an. „Glaubt mir, ihr werdet es bitterlich bereuen, solltet ihr mich erneut berühren, mit euren verfluchten Händen, die Menschen zum Spaß töten und foltern." Die Todesser lachten und auch Voldemort gab ein belustigtes Geräusch von sich. „Du dummes Weib. Sprichst mit mir, als wäre ich ein normaler Mensch, doch einfaches Gesindel, wie diese beiden, verachtest du und strafst sie durch deinen Hass."

Hermine sah wieder zu der hässlichen Gestalt empor. „Ich hasse auch Sie! Sie sind das grausamste Wesen, dass diese Welt hervorbringen konnte, doch sie sind ein Produkt. Ein Produkt der Menschheit. Hasserfüllt und von jedem Menschen gefürchtet. Nichts Reales. Wie könnte ich so einem.. Ding, die gleiche Verachtung entgegenbringen, obwohl es doch augenscheinlich nichts dafür kann?

Ihre Todesser jedoch, sie sind Abschaum. Laufen einem grausamen Ding hinterher, nur um ein wenig Macht zu erlangen. Sie haben eine Seele und dennoch handeln sie, als hätten sie keine. Sie können Babys töten, Kinder vergewaltigen, schlagen und misshandeln. Frauen sind in ihren Augen wertlos, obwohl sie eine Frau, einer Göttin gleich behandeln müssten. Keinerlei Würde oder Stolz wohnt in diesen verabscheuungswürdigen Kreaturen. Sie haben meine Verachtung verdient, nicht ich die ihre. Ich bin den meisten dieser Idioten weit überlegen, was die magischen Kräfte angeht und dennoch glauben sie, ein Mensch meiner Abstammung sei wertlos."

Voldemort lachte kalt. Seine Todesser senkten den Kopf. Sie schien bei einigen genau ins Schwarze getroffen zu haben. „Interessant, wie du denkst, Schlammblut, doch du bist niemandem überlegen. Deine Kräfte sind gestohlen, ohne Zauberstab kannst du nichts."

Hermine grinste ihn an. „Wenn Sie meinen, Mister Riddle, fragen Sie doch einfach Nott, ob er dies bestätigen kann. Oder besser noch Crabbe und Goyle. Junior oder nicht, wie Sie gerne möchten. Vergessen wir natürlich nicht Mister Malfoy. Er ist ein wirklich außergewöhnlicher Magier. Außergewöhnlich talentfrei."

Ein Todesser brach aus den Reihen hervor und packte Hermine an den Haaren. „Du dreckiges Schlammblut, wie kannst du es wagen, mich vor meinem Meister so bloß zu stellen."

Hermine lachte kalt. „Das schaffen Sie doch auch ganz gut allein, meinen Sie nicht, Sir!"

Voldemort lachte. „Lucius, da hat sie nicht ganz Unrecht! Lass nun das kleine Schlammblut los. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es jemals gestattete, meine Gespräche zu unterbrechen." Lucius verbeugte sich und ging zurück in die Reihen der Todesser. „Gut, Schlammblut, ich werde dir deine überhebliche Art austreiben, doch zuerst sag mir, wieso glaubst du, wir würden Frauen anders behandeln, als jeden anderen von uns?"

Hermine gluckste. „Verzeihung, aber dass ist nicht Ihr Ernst, oder? Erstens: Kaum eine Frau befindet sich unter Ihren Todessern. Zweitens: Jeder Frau, die mit einem Todesser verkehrt, wird untersagt, in der Öffentlichkeit zu sprechen. Drittens: Männer foltert ihr durch Magie und Flüchen, Frauen behandelt ihr wie Vieh. Sie werden vergewaltigt und bloß gestellt. Selbst einem männlichen Gefangen wird mehr Respekt entgegen gebracht, als jeder Frau. Ich kann da übrigens aus Erfahrung sprechen. Ich bin ja schon eine Weile hier."

Voldemorts Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Niemand hat Hand an dich gelegt, Schlammblut." Hermine seufzte. Das stimmte, aber das musste er ja nicht wissen und momentan schien er nicht daran interessiert zu sein, in ihre Gedanken einzudringen. „Wenn Sie meinen, Mister Riddle."

Wieder traf sie ein Fluch, der ihr jedoch nur einen Schnitt an ihrem Arm verpasste. „Ich gestattete dir lange genug deinen frechen Ton. Sprich mich gefälligst mit meinem wahren Namen an." Hermine sah missbilligend auf ihren Arm. Wieder eine Narbe mehr. NA super! „ „Kein Problem! Darf ich mir dann auch einen Namen ausdenken? Ich wäre auch mit meinem wirklichen Namen zufrieden. Sogar mein Nachname würde mir besser passen, als das ewige Schlammblut hier, Schlammblut da Gefasel. Ich bitte Sie, soll mich das kratzen? Ich gebe Ihnen gerne einen Tipp. Schneiden Sie jedem der hier Anwesenden ins Fleisch, geben Sie ein paar Tropfen in irgendein Gefäß, selbstverständlich jedes Blut separat, und dann schauen wir, ob Sie mein Blut wiederfinden! Es klingt verrückt, aber nicht nur das Blut der Reinblüter ist rot. Ich nehme übrigens an, dass Ihr Blut grün ist, also sind eigentlich Sie der Unnormale und nicht ich!"

Hermine sah ein, sie war zu weit gegangen. Dieses Mal trafen sie mehrere Flüche nacheinander und sie sackte ohnmächtig in sich zusammen.

Stunden später erwachte sie in ihrer Zelle. Sie lag ordentlich gebettet auf der Holzpritsche und war nicht allein. „Severus, bist du verrückt? Wenn sie dich hier sehen, fliegt alles auf." Severus starrte sie entgeistert an. „Es wird niemand kommen, Hermine. Ich wurde beauftragt, dich aufzupäppeln, damit du ihm als Köder nicht verloren gehst." Er hielt inne. „Sag mir Hermine, bedeute ich dir so wenig?"

Hermine stutzte. „Wieso glaubst du das? Ich liebe dich!"

Eine spöttischer Ausdruck zeichnete sein Gesicht. „Wie kannst du das behaupten. Du setzt dein Leben aufs Spiel. Es ist dir egal, ob du stirbst oder nicht, wie kannst du behaupten, du liebtest mich?"

Hermine sah ihn entgeistert an. „Severus, ich.. Ich werde sterben! Egal, was wir tun, mein Leben ist verwirkt. Er wird mich töten, sobald Harry hierher kommt. Dieses Mal wird uns nichts mehr helfen. Die einzige Hoffnung, die uns bleibt, ist die, dass er ausgelöscht wird. Ich weiß einfach, dass ihr es schaffen könnt, ihr könnt Riddle töten."

Severus Augen waren geweitet. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du stirbst! Ich werde dich hier rausholen, Hermine. Wir werden eine gemeinsame Zukunft haben, wenn das alles vorbei ist." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein! Du wirst mich hier nicht rausholen, deine Arbeit ist zu wichtig. Es tut mir leid, dass wir keine Zukunft zusammen haben werden, ich hatte mich ehrlich gefreut, doch Opfer müssen in einem Krieg gebracht werden."

„Aber nicht du! Du bist das einzige, was ich je wollte, Hermine, ich lasse nicht zu, dass man dich mir nimmt."

Hermine streichelte über seinen Kopf. „Es tut mir leid! Ich.. Ich liebe dich wirklich und ich habe Angst davor, wie ich sterben werde. Ich will nicht sterben! Ich will dich nicht allein zurücklassen, aber wir müssen dieses Opfer bringen. Ich will gehen und vom Himmel aus sehen, wie sich die Welt zum Guten entwickelt. Ich will dich sehen, wie ihr alle wieder glücklich werdet und wie du einmal lachst. Also bitte versprich mir, dass du deine Mission nicht gefährdest."

Severus drehte sich zu ihr. „Was würdest du tun, wenn ich an deiner und du an meiner Stelle wärst?"

Hermine senkte den Kopf. „Ich würde dich hassen. Hassen, weil du mich wissentlich alleine lässt, aber ich habe keine Wahl. Ich kann mich nicht an den Irrwitz klammern, dass Dumbledore und Harry mich retten." Severus senkte den Kopf. „Bitte hass mich nicht, Severus. Bitte nicht! Vergiss mich, aber hass mich nicht."

Das erste mal in ihrem Leben, sah sie ihren Verlobten weinen. „Ich könnte dich niemals hassen, Hermine. Ich wünschte, wir hätten mehr Zeit gehabt." Hermine nickte. „Ich auch. Severus? Tust du mir einen Gefallen?"

„Jeden, Hermine!"

„Wenn ich meine Freunde nicht wiedersehe, sagst du ihnen dann, dass ich sie lieb habe? Ich weiß, du hasst das sicherlich, aber bitte tu es! Oh und sag bitte Ginny, dass es mir leid tut, aber ich hab ihren goldenen Kaschmirpulli kaputt gemacht. Und Fred und George sagst du, dass sie tolle Menschen sind, aber dass sie viel zu viel Krakennoppen in ihrer Haarausfallfalle haben. So werden die Haare nicht, wie sie glauben, nach drei Minuten nachwachsen, sondern erst nach drei Monaten. Aber sag es ihnen erst, wenn sie sie bereits ausgetestet haben, ja?" Er nickte noch immer mit Tränen in den Augen. „Und Harry und Ron sagst du, dass ich sie liebe, sie immer geliebt habe und immer lieben werde. Harry soll sich endlich trauen, Luna seine Gefühle zu gestehen, sie wartet schon darauf und Ron soll sich nicht so zieren. Schwul sein ist nichts Schlimmes. Das wird ihm Zabini sicher gerne bestätigen!"

Severus lachte kurz auf. Wie sollte er denn ohne diese Frau an seiner Seite leben? „Severus, ein letztes noch. Nein, ein paar letzte Sachen noch: Ich wars, ich hab die Vase umgestoßen, die blaue, weißt du noch?" Er nickte wieder. „Ich bin, entgegen aller Gerüchte, nicht dumm, Hermine. Wir wohnen alleine, wer außer dir, soll das sonst gewesen sein?" Hermine lachte ihn fröhlich an, ehe sie wieder ein zerknautschtes Gesicht aufsetzte. „Ich habs mit Absicht getan! Ich hasse diese Vase. Sie war scheußlich und hat es nicht besser verdient."

„Ich weiß, Hermine. Ich hab sie auch gehasst und ich wusste, dass du es warst, denn wer sonst hätte verhindern können, dass ein Reparo sie wieder heil macht?" Hermine grinste. „Egal , was ich vorhin gesagt habe, vergiss mich nicht. Setz mir einen schönen Grabstein, ja? Und geh ihn wenigstens einmal im Jahr besuchen, okay? Aber nicht zu Weihnachten oder meinem Geburtstag. Den müsst ihr übrigens ganz groß feiern. Also, keine Feiertage, das ist klischeehaft. Ach und zwing Harry und Ron, mich auch zu besuchen!" Severus wischte sich die wenigen Tränen aus seinem Gesicht. „Ich muss jetzt gehen, mein Schatz! Ich liebe dich!" Hermine lächelte ihm zu. „Ich liebe dich!"

Einen Kuss durften sie sich nicht erlauben. Sie hatten sowieso viel zu viele Gefühle, die Situation beherrschen lassen. Ein Kuss wäre fatal gewesen.

Hermine wurde wieder in die große Halle geschleppt. Keiner der Todesser berührte sie. Sie nahm es verwirrt zur Kenntnis.

Vor Lord Voldemort jedoch, schubste sie einer der beiden auf den Boden. Keine Sekunde später traf ihn ein Fluch. „Sagte ich nicht, keiner legt Hand an sie?" Hermine sah verwirrt zu der ihr verhassten Gestalt. „Hermine, ich hoffe du hast deine Lektion gelernt. Respektlosigkeit kann sehr ungesund sein." Hermine war noch immer irritiert. Emotionslos wandte sie ihre Stimme an Voldemort. „Rauchen auch! Eigentlich ist fast alles ungesund! Alkohol zum Beispiel. Oder Hass, Liebe, Wolllust. Ich kann endlos fortfahren." Voldemort war wahrscheinlich das erste Mal in seinem Leben überrascht. „Deiner Meinung nach ist Liebe ungesund?" Hermine grinste. „Ja klar! Unerwiderte Liebe kann einen tagelang ans Bett fesseln. Oder jemand, der eine andere Person aus Liebe bedrängt. Ein Exfreund von mir, konnte ganze drei Wochen nicht mehr richtig laufen. Er ist mir ständig hinterher gerannt, obwohl ich Schluss gemacht hatte."

Voldemort funkelte sie wütend an. „Mach dich nicht über mich lustig, Schlammblut." Hermine seufzte. „Sie haben doch gefragt. Ich habe nur geantwortet. Ich fand es übrigens besser, als sie mich Hermine nannten, da fühlt man sich beinahe willkommen." Innerlich hielt Hermine sich selbst für übergeschnappt. Sie schien einen wirklich schmerzhaften Tod haben zu wollen.

„Gut, Hermine. Genug der Höfflichkeiten. Du bist aus einem bestimmten Grund hier! Dein Hochmut wird dir vergehen, ich will dich lehren, dich mit uns Reinblütern auf eine Stufe zu stellen." Hermine schnaubte. Er und Reinblüter, na klar! „Du wirst gegen Lucius antreten. Ein richtiges Duell. Natürlich trittst du ohne einen Zauberstab an. Schließlich willst du beweisen, dass deine Magie dir rechtmäßig gehört."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Super, jetzt sollte sie ohne Zauberstab gegen den irren Lucius antreten. Klasse!

„Frage: Es handelt sich um ein richtiges Duell?" Voldemort sah wütend auf sie herab. „Ja, dass sagte ich bereits. Ich glaubte, du hättest wenigstens ein Minimum an Intelligenz, Hermine, dass es dir möglich ist, wenigstens einfache Tatsachen zu begreifen."

Hermine lächelte ihn an. „Worauf ich hinaus will ist nicht, ob ich Sie richtig verstanden habe, sondern, ob Ihre Anhänger es verstanden haben. Zumindest bei dem Quartett Crabbe/ Goyle habe ich da meine Zweifel."

Voldemort grinste, dass Hermine das Blut gefror. „Stellt euch auf. Bei drei beginnt ihr!"

Hermine und Lucius standen sich gegenüber. Hermine lächelte Lucius freundlich an. „Es freut mich, dass wir erneut aufeinander treffen, Mister Malfoy. Vielleicht haben Sie ja dieses Mal mehr Glück, schließlich habe ich keinen Zauberstab."

Lucius funkelte wütend. „Eins, zwei, drei." Lucius schoss mehrere Flüche auf Hermine ab. Knapp gelang es ihr, ihnen auszuweichen. Als Lucius einen Stupor auf sie feuerte, sah Hermine keine Möglichkeit, auszuweichen. Sie hob ihre Hände empor und beschwor einen Schild herauf. Der Fluch prallte ab und traf einen der Todesser in den Reihen. Hermine nutzte Lucius Verwirrung und schickte einen Entwaffnungszauber los. Er war um einiges schwächer als mit einem Zauberstab, doch es genügte, um den Stab Malfoys in die Finger zu bekommen.

Hermine richtete ihn auf den blonden Zauberer und lächelte kalt. „Was nun Lucius? Wenn ich Ihnen nun Flüche entgegen schleudere, werden Sie sie heil überstehen? Was wollen Sie tun? Es ist ein Duell, Sie wissen, was das heißt. Sie sind mir ausgeliefert. Ich könnte Sie töten, wenn ich wollte und niemand dürfte sich einmischen. Sie wissen doch, dass sich niemand einmischen darf, Lucius, oder?" Lucius funkelte Hermine wütend an.

„Du wirst büßen, Schlammblut."

Hermine nickte nachdenklich. „Sehr wahrscheinlich! Aber soll ich Ihnen was sagen? Ich kann stolz meinen letzten Atemzug tun, doch egal ob Sie heute oder in ferner Zukunft Ihr Leben lassen, Sie werden sterben, als ein besiegter Reinblüter. Besiegt von einem Schlammblut. Sind Sie jetzt stolz, Lucius? Stolz auf Ihr Blut? Komischerweise bleibt es mir verwehrt zu sehen, wie ihr reines Blut, Ihnen jetzt hilft." Hermine hob den Stab und richtete ihn auf den besiegten Zauberer. Er fiel vor ihr auf die Knie und wimmerte leise. Hermine konnte nicht anders, als ihm anzurechnen, dass er wenigstens nicht flehte. Das war erbärmlich. „Petrificus Totalus!" Er fiel steif wie ein Brett um.

Hermine steckte den Stab in ihren Hosenbund und wandte sich wieder an Voldemort. „Nun, Hermine, es war interessant. Wer brachte dir stablose Magie bei?"

Hermine hatte keine Lust mehr zu lächeln. Sie war müde und wollte nur noch schlafen. Sie wusste, dass sie bezahlen würde, für das, was sie gerade getan hatte. Voldemort würde sie in Ruhe lassen, doch die anderen Todesser und allen voran Lucius Malfoy würden sie heute Nacht büßen lassen. „Bücher, Sir!"

Voldemort lächelte sie schadenfroh an. „Ist dir die Lust an einer Unterhaltung vergangen, Hermine?"

„Ich wüsste nicht, dass ich überhaupt bisher gezeigt habe, dass ich Lust hätte, mich mit Ihnen zu unterhalten. Ich antworte lediglich auf Fragen, was man wohl kaum als Unterhaltung werten kann. Aber bitte, ja, mir ist die Lust vergangen, mich mit Ihnen zu „Unterhalten". Ich bin müde und wenn ich an die bevorstehende Nacht denke, wird mir speiübel."

Voldemort verzog nachdenklich das hässliche Gesicht. „Zählt das Austauschen von Informationen nicht zu einer Unterhaltung, Hermine? Ich denke schon! Warum bereitet dir die bevorstehende Nacht Übelkeit?"

Hermine grinste spöttisch. „Meinen Sie das ernst? Ich habe soeben einen Todesser verflucht und gedemütigt. Einen Todesser mit einer Menge Geld. Ich bin eine Frau und ihre Leute scheinen nicht besonders viele abzukriegen, was mich trotz meiner Abstammung für sie interessant macht. Ich kann mir vorstellen, was heute Nacht mit mir geschehen wird. Und über die Hygiene möchte ich gar nicht erst reden. Allein dir Vorstellung der verschwitzten, dreckigen Leiber einiger anwesender Personen, bringen meine dürftige Mahlzeit wieder hoch. Deshalb würde ich jetzt gerne schlafen. Ich schätze nach dieser Nacht werde ich keinen Schlaf mehr finden und immer wieder erschrocken bei den Erinnerungen aufschrecken." Sie schüttelte sich bei den Gedanken. Voldemort zeigte keine Regung. Sie war ein eigenartiges Geschöpf. Er hatte geahnt, was sie gerade aussprach und hatte vorgehabt, ihr damit Angst zu machen. Sie jedoch zeigte nur Ekel und keine Furcht. „Es wird dich keiner der Todesser berühren. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn er dich dazu zwingt." Hermine seufzte. Super, das hieß sie brauchten nur einen Imperius anwenden und sie würde gefügig. Das war natürlich viel besser.

Voldemort sah nachdenklich auf die junge Frau vor ihm. „Lasst mich allein!" Die Todesser, die Hermine gebracht hatten gingen auf sie zu und wollten sie mit sich nehmen, doch Voldemort wies zum Ausgang, woraufhin sie mit dem Rest der Todesser verschwanden. Hermine fühlte sich unwohl. Mit diesem Reptil in einem Zimmer allein zu sein, trug nicht unbedingt zu ihrer guten Laune bei. Wie sehr sie doch wünschte, es wäre bereits vorbei. Welchen Tag hatten sie heute überhaupt. Sie glaubte Mittwoch. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sie die Mittwoche in den letzten Wochen verbracht hatte. Sie hatte sich immer mit Harry und Ron verabredet, um bei sich zu Hause Fernsehen zu gucken. Jeden Mittwoch hatten sie einen Film geguckt. Der letzte war „Stolz und Vorurteil" gewesen. Hermine mochte den Film. Mr. Darcy war einfach heiß, auch wenn sie das niemals ihren Verlobten hören lassen durfte. Er war sowieso so schnell eifersüchtig.

Voldemort beobachtete die junge Frau vor sich genau. Sie blickte ins Leere und schien ihn gar nicht wahrzunehmen. Das war höchst ungewöhnlich. Niemals ignorierte ihn irgendjemand. „Wenn Sie wissen möchten, was ich denke, dann fragen Sie einfach. Bis jetzt hab ich ihn noch jedes Mal eine zufrieden stellende Antwort gegeben." Voldemort lachte höhnisch auf. „Ich hole mir Antworten, wie es mir passt." Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Wenn Sie meinen. Darf ich Sie was fragen?" Voldemort kniff die Augen zusammen. „Sprich!"

„Langweilen Sie sich nicht den ganzen Tag?" Hatte er sich gerade verhört? Sie wollte wissen, ob der mächtigste Magier aller Zeiten sich langweilte. „Wissen Sie, weil Sie ja alles wissen, indem Sie in die Köpfe der Menschen eindringen und nie eine unerwartete Antwort bekommen. Sie hocken den ganzen Tag nur da und wollen die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen." Hermine lächelte leicht, als sie daran dachte, dass sie soeben ein Zitat aus einem Trickfilm verwendet hatte. (Pinky und Brain) „Schlammblut, ich bin der mächtigste Magier der Welt. Ich langweile mich nie." Wieder zuckte diese Person die Schulter. „Hätte ja sein können. Wenn ich den ganzen Tag in dunklen Räumen mit einer Horde Versager und Inzesttrotteln verbringen müsste, würde ich mich langweilen. Ich hab hier noch nicht ein Buch gesehen."

Voldemort verzog wieder das Gesicht. Wusste er eigentlich, dass er widerlich aussah? „Ich habe noch eine Frage." Da er nichts dazu sagte, fuhr sie einfach fort. „Wieso haben Sie Ihr Äußeres so verschandelt?" Voldemort grinste. „Es flößt Respekt ein. Allein mein Anblick verbreitet Macht und Respekt." Hermine lächelte matt. „Na ja , eher Angst und Ekel." Voldemort zog seinen Zauberstab. Hermine machte sich gefasst auf eine weitere Dosis Schmerz. Merlin, wie sie ihre Ruhe vermisste. Einfach irgendwo rumliegen und über nichts nachdenken. Nicht mit einem Irren in einem Zimmer herumstehen. Eigentlich tat er ihr leid. Es musste schrecklich sein, nie zu fühlen. Schmerz war ein doofes Gefühl, genau wie Trauer, aber es gab so viele wundervolle Gefühle. Sie musste an ihr erstes Mal denken. Es war unglaublich gewesen. Gut, ihr Freund war ein wenig zu schnell gewesen, aber es war schön. Nichts im Vergleich zu dem erstem Mal mit ihrem Verlobten. Das war so atemberaubend gewesen. Allein bei der Erinnerung daran, blieb ihr erneut der Atem weg.

„Wie fühlt es sich an?" Hermine schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch. „Was?"

„Fühlen! Hingabe! Liebe!"

Voldemorts Gesicht war kalt, doch es interessierte ihn wirklich. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie das verstehen können."

Er sah sie wütend an. „Sprich, oder du wirst es büßen."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Sie können es nicht verstehen, denn Sie fühlen nicht. Ihr Körper ist eine leblose Hülle, wie soll ich Ihnen erklären, was man alles spüren kann? Ich kann auch der Lampe erzählen, wie verdammt angenehm es ist, auf Bäume zu klettern, es interessiert sie nicht und sie wird es niemals fühlen können, denn sie ist leblos." War es normal so einen Stich zu fühlen? Schon vorhin, als sie ihn als Ding bezeichnet hatte, fühlte er diesen Stich.

„Wenn Sie es unbedingt möchten, erzähle ich Ihnen davon. Liebe ist wie Fliegen. Also für Leute die Fliegen mögen, zu denen ich nicht gehöre. Ich finde Liebe ist wie Achterbahnfahren, aber fliegen kommt dem wohl am nächsten. Ein Kribbeln durchzieht den ganzen Körper, besonders den Bauch. Man ist den ganzen Tag lang aufgeregt, freut sich darauf, die geliebte Person zu sehen, verbringt Zeit, mit den dümmsten Dingen, aber das ist egal. Hauptsache, man ist zusammen."

Voldemort lachte spöttisch. „Liebe ist was für Narren. Es ist sinnlos und führt zu nichts."

Hermine lachte laut auf. „Dann würde ich gerne Folgendes wissen. Gesetzt dem Fall, die gute Seite verliert den Krieg und Sie existieren weiter, Sie töten alle Unwürdigen, übernehmen die Kontrolle über die Welt, vernichten die Muggel und schaffen all das, was Sie sich vorgenommen haben! Was dann? Sie sind unsterblich! Was tun Sie mit der Unendlichkeit?"

Was sollte das heißen, was tat er mit der Unendlichkeit. Er würde beobachten, wie sich die Welt unter seiner Führung zum Positiven veränderte. „Es ist Zeit für dich, schlafen zu gehen." Voldemorts Hand streckte sich ihr entgegen und Hermine seufzte. Sie zog Lucius Stab aus ihrem Hosenbund und ließ ihn so in seine Hand fallen, dass er sie nicht berührte. Sie wurde wieder in ihre Zelle gebracht und zog einen schwachen Schutzzauber um sie herum. Er würde nichts abhalten, doch so fühlte sie sich wenigstens einigermaßen sicher.

Sie hoffte so sehr, dass es bald vorbei sein würde. Hermine liefen Tränen die Wange hinunter. Es war so furchtbar. Sie würde nie mehr in Severus Armen liegen und niemals eine Zukunft mit ihm haben. Sie war so glücklich mit ihm gewesen, doch dann kam dieser bescheuerte Tag, an dem sie ins Ministerium gerufen wurde.

Sie war eigentlich nicht dort angestellt, sondern in Hogwarts, doch wenn das Ministerium pfiff, stand man auf der Matte. Sie wurde nach einem schweren Kampf überwältigt und man brachte sie hierher. Nach Tagen wurde sie heute das erste Mal zu Voldemort gerufen. Sie hatte so gehofft, mit ihren Provokationen, ihren Tod zu beschleunigen, doch er quälte sie und ließ sie leben. Sie vermisste ihr Leben so sehr. Es lief alles so toll bis zu diesem Tag. Ihr Job als Lehrerin in Hogwarts lief toll. Verwandlung lag ihr und die Schüler mochten sie. Severus hatte sie heiraten wollen und sie hatte zusammen gelebt. Es tat ihr so weh, dass sie ihn verlassen musste, doch ihre Chancen standen so schlecht. Es gab einfach keine Chance, jemals lebend hier heraus zu kommen.

Entgegen aller Vermutungen hielt ihr Schutzschild. Keiner der Todesser kam daran vorbei. Es wunderte sie wirklich, wie diese unfähigen Idioten, der magischen Welt so viele Schwierigkeiten bereiten konnte. Sie wurde erneut zu Voldemort gerufen. Wieder befahl er, sie allein zu lassen und Hermine sah sich gezwungen ein Gespräch mit diesem Wesen zu führen. Es konnte Einbildung sein, doch so krank, wie am Anfang wirkte er nicht mehr. Zweifelsfrei krank, unheilbar, aber weniger krank als zu Anfang.

Sie führte diese Gespräche bereits seit zwei Wochen und Tag für Tag hoffte sie, er würde sie einfach töten.

Hermine führte wieder einmal eines dieser Gespräche. „Sag mir, hasst du es, hier gefangen zu sein?" Hermine lachte. „Sie stellen sehr dumme Fragen. Natürlich. Ich vermisse meine Familie." Voldemort lachte höhnisch. „Deine Muggeleltern sind tot, wie kannst du deine Familie vermissen, sie ist nicht mehr da." Hermines Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich. Todesser hatten ihre Familie bereits vor fünf Jahren ermordet. Hermine hatte sich schreckliche Vorwürfe gemacht. „Ich meine nicht meine Eltern. Ich meine die Weasleys, besonders Ginny und Ron. Und Fred und George. Am meisten vermisse ich jedoch Harry." Voldemort lachte kalt. „Das ist nicht deine Familie. Bekannte, Gefährten, keine Familie." Hermine seufzte. Was brachte es, ihm zu erklären, dass Familie ebenso wenig mit Blut und Geburt zu tun hatte, wie der Wert eines Menschen.

„Es kommt nicht darauf an, ob man das selbe Blut hat, wie jemand anderes, oder die selbe Mutter. Es zählt nur, wie sehr man bestimmte Menschen mag. Ich liebe jeden einzelnen von ihnen." Wieder lachte er. „Doch sterben würdest du nicht für sie." Hermine lächelte mitleidig. „Ich tue genau das, Tag für Tag. Ich werde sterben. Einfach aufhören, Hermine zu sein. Und ich tue es für meine Familie. Für ihre Zukunft!"

Voldemort war fasziniert von diesem Menschen. Ein Mensch, der so ganz anders war als er. Nichtswürdig, wertlos, ja! Aber faszinierend. Fast beneidete er sie. „ Deine Familie scheint sich für dich weit weniger zu interessieren. Niemand interessiert sich für dich, keine Rettungsversuche. Nichts." Hermine lächelte versonnen. „Ich bin ihnen dankbar dafür. So fällt der Abschied leichter."

Wieder vergingen Tage mit solchen Gesprächen. Dann war es plötzlich soweit. Der große Kampf begann und Hermine stand als Lockvogel in der Mitte des Geschehens. Harry sah furchtbar aus. Dünn und ausgemergelt. „Potter! Wie schön, dass du mich besuchen kommst. Deine Freundin Hermine war eine wundervolle Gesellschaft für jeden einzelnen meiner Todesser." Harry knurrte vor sich hin. „Es wird mir ein besonderes Vergnügen sein, sie nach so vielen Wochen endlich auslöschen zu dürfen." Harry schrie auf und feuerte wild Flüche auf Voldemort. Kein einziger traf. Eine riesige Barriere war vor ihm erschienen.

„Na Schlammblut, noch immer keine Angst vor dem Tod? Jetzt da er in so greifbarer Nähe ist?" Hermine sah ihm ruhig und fest in die Augen. „Ich sagte Ihnen schon einmal, Mister Riddle, ich fürchte mich vor dem Tod." Voldemort funkelte sie wütend an. Konnte sie die Furcht nicht einmal zeigen? Er hob den Zauberstab und murmelte ein paar Worte. Hermines Körper sank reglos zusammen. Harry schrie auf. „Nein! Hermine, bitte nicht!" Voldemort zog sich verwirrt zurück. Wieso hatte er das getan?

Harry kniete jetzt vor Hermine. „Bitte Mine, lass mich nicht allein. Er hat mir doch schon alles genommen, nicht auch noch du." Wütend erhob sich der Junge vom Boden. Eine unglaubliche Macht ging von ihm aus. Voldemort lachte nur. „Schade um das kleine Schlammblut. Sie war wirklich außergewöhnlich." Harry feuerte einen Fluch nach dem anderen auf seinen Feind. Der jedoch wehrte jeden gekonnt ab.

Er wurde von einem Fluch getroffen. Und als er sich umwand, erblickte er seinen getreuen Diener Snape mit dem gesamten Orden des Phönix. Er sah wütend aus. „Wo ist Hermine?"

Voldemort lachte. Da stand er nun. Seine Todesser kämpften den letzten Kampf mit dem Orden und er stand zwischen zwei Männern, die beide die Frau suchten, die ihn in den letzten Wochen so verwirrt hatte. „Du auch, Severus? Was hatte dieses Schlammblut nur an sich, dass alle so verrückt nach ihr sind?" Er war wirklich belustigt darüber. Er selbst schien ebenso besessen von ihr zu sein, wie diese beiden Männer.

„Wieso hatte?"

„Severus, auch wenn du mich ganz offensichtlich verraten hast, sollte dir klarsein, dass ich sie wohl kaum am Leben gelassen habe." Snapes Augen weiteten sich. Er suchte das Schlachtfeld ab und sah schließlich Hermines schönen, doch reglosen Körper. Er wollte zu ihr laufen, doch ein Schlenker mit Voldemorts Zauberstab und Hermine war verschwunden. Niemand würde sie je wieder berühren. Dieses faszinierende, wertlose Geschöpf gehörte ihm.

Snape sank in sich zusammen. „Sir, ich bitte Sie, reißen Sie sich zusammen. Hermine wollte, dass wir alle wieder frei sind, also helfen Sie mir und lassen wir ihn büßen." Snape nickte Harry zu und stand wieder auf. Gemeinsam schleuderten sie einen Fluch nach dem anderen auf Voldemort. Dieser war überrascht, wie stark die beiden waren. Harry schaffte es tatsächlich ihn zu entwaffnen und zielte direkt auf seine Stirn. „Potter, glaubst du denn wirklich du könntest mich besiegen? Ich bin unsterblich." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das bist du nicht. Deine Horkruxe sind zerstört. Hermine hat jeden einzelnen gefunden. Sie hat dich studiert. Wusste wie krank du bist und sie fand jeden einzelnen. Du wirst sterben. Jetzt und hier." Er hob den Zauberstab wieder, den er hatte sinken lassen und sprach ruhig und bestimmt. „Liebe besiegt immer den Hass."

Er wollte ihm entgegen schleudern, dass er den Fluch nur nutzen konnte, wenn er hasste, doch dann begriff er, was er meinte. Hermine Granger, die Faszination, sein Begriff für Liebe hatte ihn, der er nur noch aus Hass bestand, besiegt.

Zwei Todesflüche trafen ihn und seine Existenz endete.

Die überlebenden Todesser wurden verhaftet. Kaum einer der Kämpfer für das Gute, starb.

Severus und Harry suchten überall nach Hermines Körper, doch man fand ihn nicht. Es vergingen Wochen der Trauer. Trotzdem Hermines Körper nicht gefunden wurde, setzte man ihr einen wunderschönen Grabstein. Severus war kaum mehr woanders. Selten gab es einen Tag, an dem er nicht zu ihrem Grab ging. Auch Harry kam oft, genau wie Ron. Harry wurde immer häufiger von Luna begleitet und Ron von Blaise.

Severus achtete nicht auf das Leben um ihn herum. Sein Leben war vorbei. Sinnlos! Hermine war es gewesen, die seinem Leben einen Sinn gegeben hatte. „Professor Snape?" Er blickte mit leerem Blick zu Harry Potter. „Was wollen Sie, Potter?" Harry blickte ihn mitleidig an. „Sie vergessen Hermine."

Snape war in letzter Zeit zu keiner Gefühlsregung mehr im Stande gewesen, doch nun klinkte sein Verstand sich aus. „WIE KÖNNEN SIE ES WAGEN? ICH LIEBE SIE SO SEHR, ICH WÜNSCHTE, ICH WÄRE MIT IHR GESTORBEN. KEIN TAG VERGEHT, AN DEM ICH NICHT AN SIE DENKE. KEINE MINUTE, IN DER ICH SIE NICHT VERMISSE!"

Er beruhigte sich wieder. „Jeden Tag stehe ich an ihrem Grab. Sie ist einfach weg. Mein ganzes Leben widmete ich einem höheren Ziel. Einmal, nur einmal wollte ich etwas tun, was niemandem etwas nützte, außer mir. Nicht einmal das war mir vergönnt. Ich wollte doch bloß Hermine." Harry tat das, was ihm richtig vorkam. Er legte ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich spreche nicht davon, dass sie Hermines Existenz vergessen, Sir, Sie vergessen ihr Wesen. Sie wollte, dass wir alle glücklich werden und an sie denken. Sie hätte nicht gewollt, dass wir nur noch trauern, wenn wir an sie denken. Sie war so glücklich. Es ist furchtbar, aber wir müssen an die Zukunft denken."

Snape lachte bitter. „Ohne Hermine, gibt es keine Zukunft." Harry seufzte. Er verschwand aus den Kerkern und lief hoch zu seiner Luna. Hermine hatte ihm den wertvollsten Tipp seines Lebens gegeben. Sie hatte ihm geraten, Luna seine Gefühle zu gestehen und das hatte er getan.

Severus saß trübsinnig an seinem Schreibtisch. Es klopfte und er bat herein. Die Köpfe der Weasleyzwillinge schauten herein. Wohlgemerkt, ziemlich kahle Zwillinge. „Professor? Mum will, dass sie heute mit uns speisen." Severus betrachtete die beiden einen Augenblick. „Ich soll Ihnen beiden etwas von Hermine ausrichten." Die Zwillinge sahen sich verwirrt und eine Spur traurig an. „Sir? Sie ist seit Wochen tot." Snape verdrehte die Augen. „Sie sagte es mir selbstverständlich davor."

Fred und George sahen verstimmt aus. „Wieso sagen Sie es erst jetzt?"

„Es war ihr Wunsch." Die beiden warteten ab. „Sie liebt sie beide und sie meint, Sie wären tolle Menschen." Die Weasleys blickten stur geradeaus. „Sie wollte, dass ich Ihnen noch etwas sage. Sie sollen weniger Krakennoppen in ihr neues Produkt mixen, es verursacht sonst dauerhaften Haarausfall." Fred und George sahen sich an und brachen in Gelächter aus. Snape sah missbilligend aus dem Fenster. Er würde jetzt zu ihr gehen. Er fühlte sich ihr so viel näher, wenn er an ihrem Grab war.

Er hockte sich vor ihren Grabstein und strich über ihren Namen. Warum hatte sie ihn nur verlassen? Was sollte er denn jetzt tun?

„Hier habt ihr mich also begraben? Nett! Der Stein gefällt mir! Schade eigentlich, dass wir den jetzt wieder wegnehmen müssen. Aufheben bis in eine Millionen Jahren, wenn ich sterbe geht ja nicht, oder?" Wie vom Donner gerührt fuhr er herum. Dort stand sein ein und alles. Sein Leben. Seine Zukunft. „Hermine..? Wie?" Mehr brachte er nicht heraus. „Severus, wir hatten doch eine Abmachung. Ich will dich lachen sehen und du solltest nur einmal im Jahr hierher kommen. Soviel ich hörte, bist du eventuell einmal im Jahr nicht hier." Severus löste seine Starre und zog sie in seine Arme. Er küsste ihren Scheitel und hielt sie dicht an sich gedrückt. „Oh Merlin, Hermine! Ich hab dich so vermisst. Ich liebe dich." Hermine lächelte ihn warm an und erwiderte seine Umarmung. „Ich hab dich auch vermisst, Severus. Ich liebe dich und ich hab das ganze Schloss nach dir abgesucht. Harry und Ron waren ziemlich sauer. Und die Zwillinge sehen toll aus." Severus ließ Hermine nicht eine Sekunde los. „Wie?"

„Du meinst, wie es kommt, dass ich jetzt vor dir stehe? Ich weiß nicht. Riddle hat mich in einen tiefen Schlaf fallen lassen und dann bin ich Wochen später in einem dunklen Haus erwacht. Ich hab ewig gebraucht die Banne zu brechen und dann kam ich direkt zu dir." Severus sah sie verwirrt an. „Wieso tat er das? Er hat dir damit das Leben gerettet. Alle Todesser wollten dich töten, nachdem du sie so gedemütigt hast."

Hermine nickte. „Ich weiß das. Ich verstehe es selbst nicht so recht." Severus ließ es zu, dass Hermine sich ein wenig von ihm löste, doch ganz ließ er sie nicht los. Erst jetzt konnte er sie richtig betrachten. Sie war so schön. Seine Hermine!

„Hermine? Denkst du, es ist möglich, dass er so was wie Zuneigung für dich entwickelt hat?" Hermine sah ihn skeptisch an. „Nein! Das konnte er nicht."

Severus hielt sie immer noch in seinen Armen. „Wieso hat er dich dann gerettet. Du warst ab dem Zeitpunk, als Potter kam, unwichtig. Doch er brachte dich in ein sicheres Haus."

Hermine schüttelte sich vor Ekel. „Severus? Bitte lass uns niemals wieder darüber reden. Er ist vernichtet. Er hat es nicht verdient, dass wir uns an ihn erinnern. Lass uns nach Hause gehen!"

Gemeinsam apperierten sie nach Hogwarts. Es dauerte noch viele Wochen, bis die Schule wieder für den Unterricht geöffnet wurde und genau so lange dauerte es, bis Severus Hermine wenigstens für zwei Minuten alleine ließ. „Ich genieße deine Anwesenheit und Fürsorge wirklich, aber langsam wird es anstrengend." Hermine grinste, als sie auf die ineinander verschlungenen Hände von sich und Severus sah. Es erleichterte das Essen nicht wirklich.

„Mir egal!"

„Ich kann mein Besteck nicht in die Hand nehmen."

„Dann iss nichts."

„Ich habe aber Hunger und ich bin mir sicher, dass in meinem Zustand, Essen enorm wichtig ist." Sie wartete unsicher lächelnd auf eine Reaktion. „Was heißt in deinem Zustand?" Erschrocken sah er sie an.

„Severus, ich bin schwanger." Severus sah sie erschrocken an. Hermine hatte unglaubliche Angst. Wollte er kein Kind mit ihr? „Mit einem Baby?"

„Nein, mit einem Schaukelpferdchen. Ich bin gespannt, ob es irgendwann sprechen kann!"

Sie ernteten bereits belustigte Blicke vom Rest des Tisches, als Severus aufstand, natürlich ohne sie loszulassen, und Hermine mit sich zog. „Ähm... was tust du?" Severus drehte sich zu ihr um. „Du brauchst Ruhe und mit diesen ganzen penetrant lauten Leuten ist das nicht möglich!!!" Hermine grinste. „Ich bin im ersten Monat, du brauchst mich noch nicht so betütteln." Sie hörte noch etwas, dass wie ´kein Risiko` klang und wurde augenblicklich ins Bett verfrachtet.

Nach und nach ließen Severus Verlustängste nach. Wenn jemand Hermine eine längere Zeit nicht gesehen hatte, geriet er jedoch in Panik und stellte das Schloss auf den Kopf, nur um sie zu finden. Hermine war inzwischen im siebten Monat, unterrichtete wieder Verwandlung und durfte offiziell Professor Snape genannt werden.

Nach der Geburt ihrer Tochter, brachen das erste Mal die Tränen aus Hermine heraus. Sie war so glücklich. Ihr Leben war so wundervoll und das nachdem sie geglaubt hatte, sie müsse sterben. Sie weinte eine lange Zeit mit ihrer Tochter auf dem Arm und keiner schien es zu verstehen, bis auf ihren Mann und Harry.

Auch sie dachten immer wieder daran, wie grausam das Leben ohne Hermine gewesen war.

Als alle Besucher den Krankenflügel verlassen hatten und Hermine und Severus allein ihre Tochter betrachteten, waren sie glücklich wie nie.

„Hermine?"

„Severus!"

„Mit dir könnte ich die Unendlichkeit verbringen."

Hermine lächelte. „Ich ebenso mit dir!" Sie musste an Riddle denken. Sie hatte Severus damals auf dem Friedhof belogen. Er war von ihr besessen gewesen. Hermine hatte in dem Haus damals einen Brief gefunden, der an das Schlammblut adressiert gewesen war. Er hatte ihr geschrieben, dass sie auf ewig bei ihm bleiben würde, sobald er sich die Welt untertan gemacht hatte.

Hermine erschauderte bei dem Gedanken daran immer noch.

„Severus?"

„Hermine!"

„Ich liebe dich und es tut mir leid!"

Er richtete sich verwundert auf. „Was tut dir leid?" Hermine schluchzte wieder. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich mein Leben als beendet betrachtet habe, dass ich dir keine Hoffnung gemacht habe. Das ich dich fast allein gelassen habe."

Severus küsste sie zärtlich. „Ich liebe dich!"

Hermine seufzte. Sie freute sich. Sie freute sich auf die Zukunft. Ihre Zukunft, mit ihrem Mann, mit ihrem Kind. Sie fürchtete sich. Fürchtete sich vor dem Ende dieser Zeit. Endlich hatte sie nicht mehr den Wunsch, zu sterben. Sie wollte leben. Am liebsten für immer.

Ende


End file.
